Circ de Weird
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: I'm Sam. Me and my sisters live at a traveling freakshow, Circ de Weird. We just got 4 new freaks, vampires, f you will. One, Alec, is like  brothert me. Well, at least until I was 14. Then came th teenage hormones. OC AlecxOC.M for later chapters.


**Hey! Inspired by Freakshow and Circus by Brittany Spears. Includes Sam (the girl Cullen one I made up), Alice, Rosalie, and Bella as humans and Edward, Emmett, Alec, and Jasper as vampires. The girls are all 10 and the adopted daughters of Carlisle Cullen, but he's not a doctor. He owns a traveling freakshow. So, ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I don't own TL. I own Sam.**

**Playlist: ****  
****Freakshow by Brittany Spears  
Circus by Brittany Spears  
Monster by Lady Gaga  
Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo**

The New Freaks

**Sam POV**

I followed daddy to the front of the grounds. We were getting 4 new freaks today and me and my sisters, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, loved to look at them. I clutched my teddy bear to my chest as they brought in a cage. Huh. So these were dangerous monsters. So be it. We all jogged up to the cage to see them, still keeping a distance. I focused on one of the 4. He was really pretty with reddish looking brown hair. But his eyes were not so perfect. They were bright red. My own blue eyes widened at the sight of them as I hid a little behind my bear.

"H-Hi," I stuttered. He snarled at me, like he wanted to eat me or something. I frowned and followed daddy to the back, where they placed the cages.

"Daddy, what's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They don't eat what we eat," he said slowly, like he was thinking out each word.

"What do they eat then?" asked Bella. But the answer already came to me. _Us_.

"You don't wanna know," I muttered to her. She seemed confused, but dropped it.

"They're pretty," Rose analyzed. "Except for their eyes."

"Yeah. They look like they poured gallons and gallons of lemon juice into their eyes," Alice agreed. One of them, a guy with bronzy colored hair, growled at us, causing us to yelp and run to hide behind daddy.

"Now, don't do anything stupid," Daddy warned them. "Wouldn't want to have to hurt any of you. Another one, a really, really big guy with brown curly hair, scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try," the guy that'd snarled at me said. I was taken off guard by his voice. It was smooth as velvet. He caught me staring and glared. "What?" I hid further behind daddy.

"Y-Your voice is pretty," I stuttered. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the cage bars.

"Yeah, I know." They were taken into the back, and we all walked back to the rest of the freaks.

"How were the new freaks?" Ester, the beard woman, asked. Freaks didn't mind being called freaks because to them, they were who they were.

"Scary," I said.

"Yeah, they have these glowing red eyes," Rose agreed

"And they look at you like you're food," Alice added.

"But they're really, really pretty and have really, _really_ smooth voices," Bella finished.

"Sounds like family," she joked. I went into my trailer home, which was the size of a regular room in a house. We each had one, us girls. I combed through my long brown hair and straightened up my collar on my shirt. I was the oldest of us 4, destined to be the head ringmaster of Circ de Weird when I grew up. I replayed the one I'd talked to's image in my head. He was just gorgeous. I went back outside and trotted across the grounds, my hair jumping along the way. Inside, they were now in separate cages and looking really, really bored.

"I know you're back there," he said. I blushed and stepped all the way in. "Your daddy know you're in here, kid?"

"Nuh-uh," I shook my head. He smirked.

"Rebel," he... complimented? I don't know. That's what it sounded like. He looked me up and down. "You're cute, for a human."

"What are you, then? If you're not human?" I asked, edging closer to the cage.

"I'm a vampire," he said simply. I shook my head no.

"No you're not. You don't have any fangs and you didn't burn out in the sunlight." I said matter-of-factly.

"So? Show me the rule book that says I have to do all that stuff," he challenged. I ran out, to my room, and got Dracula by Bram Stoker. I may be 10, but I like to read.

"Here's your rule book," I said, handing it over.

"Smart ass kid," I muttered.

"You said a bad word," I accused.

"So? I'm over 100 years old. I can say whatever I damn well please," he sneered.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"SHUT UP!" the other three yelled at us. I stuck my tongue out at them and crossed my arms over my chest, Teddy firmly in place.

"Shut don't go up, prices do, so take your advice and shut up, too," I snickered at them. They rolled their eyes and the really big one laughed.

"I like you, kid," he said.

"My name's not kid, it's Sam," I said.

"Okay, I like you, _Sam_," he said with another eye-roll. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he gladly returned.

"Okay, you know my name. What's yours?" I asked, head tilted a little.

"Alec," the vampire I was talking to said.

"Emmett," the big one said.

"Edward," the one with bronze colored hair said, leaning against the bars.

"Jasper," the last one, a blond guy, said.

"My _real_ name is Samantha, but I hate to be called it," I said.

"Oh, really, _Samantha_?" Alec sneered just to get on my nerves.

"Shut up. Or I'll leave you all here with each other to talk to."

"Please, don't do that," Alec begged with real desperate.

"Hey, we're not that bad," Emmett protested.

"Coming from the guy who got us caught," Alec muttered.

"Well, if you don't burn, and you don't have fangs, is there a way to tell who's a vamp and who's not?" I asked.

"Pale skin," Jasper suggested.

"And we sparkle in the sunlight," Edward added.

"Really? Like, a disco ball?" I asked.

"More like disco balls," Emmett muttered to himself.

"What's balls?" I asked him.

"Shit, you heard that?" he asked.

"That's a bad word!" I proclaimed.

"No it's not," he protested.

"Yes it is."

"No it's-"

"SHUT UP!" the others shouted.

"God, this girl knows how to start a riot." I suddenly heard the loud crack of thunder and the tent door closed up, so I couldn't get out.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for a while," I said.

"Don't try to start anything, please," Alec said. I sat down by his cage, leaning my head on a bar and falling deep to sleep.

**Alec POV**

Damnit, Emmett was going to pay for this. He's the one that held up our hunting and made us get caught.

"I'm going to kill you," I said to him as the truck we were in stopped. I could just bend the bars and kill the drivers, but then people'd be after us and we can't fight off the entire world.

"Shut it back there," a driver called as another man opened the truck doors and took out our cage, wheeling it into a carnival looking place. 4 little girls and a man were at the entrance. One girl had long brown hair and doe-like brown eyes. Another was the tallest with blond hair and dark blue eyes. The next was really short, one of the shortest, with black spiky hair and ice blue eyes. The last was probably the cutest, and the shortest, the same height as the black-haired girl, with long wavy light brown hair and sky blue eyes. They each looked to be about 10 years old, but something about the cutest girl's stature and the way she held herself told me that she was the leader. She was hiding a bit behind her teddy bear.

"H-Hi," she stuttered to me. She smelled really good, and I couldn't help but to snarl at her, wanting to suck her dry. She went over to the man, a medium height man with combed back blond hair and blue eyes, and asked, "Daddy, what's wrong with them?"

"They don't eat what we eat," he responded.

"What do they eat, then?" another girl asked.

"You don't wanna know," the first girl answered. Ah, so she'd figured it out.

"They're pretty," a blond girl said. "Except their eyes."

"Yeah," the one with black hair agreed. "They look like they poured gallons and gallons of lemon juice in their eyes." Edward growled at them, causing them to yelp and run behind the man.

"Now, don't do anything stupid," he warned. "Wouldn't want to have to hurt any of you." Emmett scoffed.

"I'd like to see you try," I challenged. I noticed the girl that'd talked to me staring at me. "What?" She hid behind her teddy bear.

"Y-Your voice is pretty," she stuttered. _No shit, Sherlock_.

"Yeah, I know," I said. We were taken to the back and the girls went to the rest of the carnival. A little while later, I heard some shoe taps coming in and just barely made out the shape of a little person.

"I know you're back there," I called. She came all the way in, a fresh blush on her cheeks. "Your dad know you're in here, kid?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nuh-uh." So this kid had a rebellious side.

"Rebel," I smirked. I looked her up and down. I don't know what made me say, "You're cute, for a human."

"What are you then? If you're not human?" she asked, coming a bit closer.

"I'm a vampire," I shrugged. She shook her head no.

"No you're not. You don't have any fangs and you didn't burn out in the sunlight," she said matter-of-factly.

"So? Show me the rule book that says I have to do all that stuff," I challenged. She ran out and Edward snickered from the next cage. The girl came back, a book in hand. As she reached out to give it to me, I saw it was Dracula by Bram Stoker. What kind of kid reads this stuff?

"Here's your rule book," she said.

"Smart ass kid," I muttered.

"You said a bad word." Really, with the bad word lecture?

"So? I'm over 100 years old. I can say whatever I damn well please," I sneered at her.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"SHUT UP!" the others yelled at us. The girl crossed her arms over her skinny chest and stuck her her tongue out at them.

"Shut don't go up, prices do, so take your own advice and shut up, too," she snickered. The others rolled their eyes and Emmett laughed.

"I like you, kid," he said.

"My name's not kid, it's Sam," she corrected.

"Okay, I like you, _Sam_." He rolled his eyes again. She stuck her tongue out at him and he gladly returned it.

"Okay, you know my name. What's yours?" she asked us, head coked cutely to the side.

"Alec."

"Emmett."

"Edward."

"Jasper."

"My _real _name is Samantha, but I hate to be called it," she informed.

"Oh, really, _Samantha_?" I sneered to annoy her.

"Shut up. Or I'll leave you all here with each other to talk to," she warned. I really didn't want that.

"Please don't do that," I begged.

"We're not that bad," Emmett protested.

"Coming from the guy that got us caught," I muttered.

"Well, if you don't burn, and you don't have fangs, is there a way to tell who's a vamp and who's not?" she asked curiously. _Well, besides the obvious glowing red eyes... _I thought sarcastically.

"Pale skin," Jasper suggested.

"And we sparkle in the sunlight," Edward added.

"Like a disco ball?" she asked.

"More like disco balls," Emmett muttered to himself, and I'm sure Sam heard him.

"What's balls?" she asked him.

"Shit, you heard that?" he asked.

"That's a bad word." Again with the bad word protests.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's-"

"SHUT UP!" we yelled at them.

"God, this girl knows how to start a riot," Jasper mumbled. Suddenly, thunder cracked outside, and someone closed the tent door, trapping Sam in here with us.

"Looks like I'm stuck here for a while," Sam shrugged.

"Don't try to start anything, please," I begged. She sat down in front of my cage, leaning her head on the bars and going to sleep. I smiled. She was cute when she was asleep. I sat down in front of her. I watched her for a while, until I heard a little rodent in the tent.

"Hey, Sam. Wake up," I said, shaking her gently. He pretty blue eyes fluttered open and landed on me.

"Huh?" she asked, stretching.

"There's a little rodent over there. Can you get it for me?" I asked. She nodded and went over to the boxes, returning to with a rat hanging by its tail.

"Why do you want _this_?" she asked, face screwed up in disgust.

"You don't want to know," I said, taking it from her. "Close your eyes." She nodded and turned around and put her hands over her eyes. I bit into the rat. It squealed in agony, but I drank greedily. It was over in no time. I tossed it into a hay stack so Sam didn't have to see it, though I'm sure she had already figured it out. She turned back around. She walked right to the front of the cage and motioned with her finger for me to bend down. I did as she wanted. She swiped her dimpled hand across the skin under my lips.

"You're a messy eater," she commented, wiping the corners of my mouth with her thumbs. I stared at her. I'd been an orphan since birth. No one'd ever loved me. No one'd told me to sit up straight when I ate or to wipe my mouth, or did it for me. She smiled and wiped her hands on my shirt, revealing that they'd had blood on them. "There. All clean." She was studying the bars, the spaces between them. Then she squeezed through the space easily, coming face to face with me. I heard some rustling and then saw 3 little heads poking out of the haystacks. The other 3 girls, I realized.

"What are you doing in here?" Sam asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing," the blond one said.

"I went to see them and got caught. How long have you been here?"

"Since you came in," the brunette said, staring at Edward. The blond girl was looking at Emmett and the black haired girl was looking at Jasper. They were looking back, much the same way I looked at Sam, like she was the cutest of the 4.

"Well, we're all cooped up in here. Who's bunking with who?" Emmett asked.

"It's 'whom'," the brunette corrected.

"I call your cage," the blond said. "I'm Rosalie."

"I'll bunk with you," the black haired girl said to Jasper. "The name's Alice."

"And that leaves me with you, not that I'm complaining," the brunette said to Edward. "I'm Bella." They all squeezed through the bars, sitting with the guys they chose.

"Are you all adopted?" I asked to fill the awkward silence that had fell.

"Yeah," Rosalie answered.

"Since we were all babies," Alice added.

"Oh. We were all changed by different people, in different places. We met in Forks."

"Where's that?" Sam asked.

"Washington State," I said.

"Oh." The girls fell asleep fast in our laps, though I subconsciously wondered if they were cold. But Sam's head found a comfy spot on my chest, her legs on either side of me. She fell asleep quickly. I stroked her hair softly. It was smooth, like silk, cascading down her back like a waterfall.

"We have to get out of here," Emmett whispered. "But I don't think I want to."

"I know what you mean. This girl has a spell on me," I agreed.

"Alec," Sam muttered in her sleep. She was dreaming about me? And why did I care? "Stay." I smiled a little. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open to look at me. "Hi," she sighed, sitting up in my lap.

"Hey."

"How long are you staying?" she asked.

"I don't know," I whispered truthfully. She looked down, playing with my fingers.

"Oh." Then she looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you." That took me totally off guard. My eyes widened and I stared at her. She loved me? "So much," she continued. "You're like a big brother or a best friend to me, after only one day." My arms wound around her and I squished her to my chest.

"I love you, too, honey," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck, nestling her face into the crook of my neck. I was taken aback by the wonderful feeling of the warmth of her cheeks against my neck. I could feel the silent tears leak through my shirt. "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," she protested. "I'm sweating through my eyes." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I had a feeling the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Awww! That was adorable! Don't you agree? I do :) So, like, the next chapter is, like, a montage, I guess you could call it. Little parts of years to come. It ends when they're each 18. So, by!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
